Sieben Uhr achtundvierzig
by Mirjam Lea
Summary: Die Partei irrt sich nie - oder doch?


Am Eingang zur U-Bahnstation Platz der Revolution Süd herrschte heute Morgen wie üblich rege Betriebsamkeit, weil Hunderte von Angestellten ihrem Arbeitsplatz entgegen strebten. Hier trafen sich die wichtigsten Linien der Hauptstadt, Menschen eilten die Rolltreppen hinauf und hinunter, jeder in Eile, kaum ein Mann oder eine Frau, die sich Zeit nahmen, die Werbetafeln rechts und links an den Wänden zu beachten. Obwohl das Wetter für Mitte November recht angenehm war, schlugen die meisten Passanten ihre Mantelkrägen hoch, als wollten sie ihre Gesichter vor ihren Mitreisenden verbergen.

Jens Steinberg beobachtete die Szene genau und ihm fiel auf, wie sich die Atmosphäre des Ortes in den letzten Monaten verändert hatte. In den Cafés, welche die baumbestandene Prachtstraße säumten, saßen nur noch wenige Gäste, die meisten, ohne eine Unterhaltung mit ihren Tischnachbarn zu führen, sondern scheinbar ganz in ihre Kaffeetassen vertieft. Die Straßenmusikanten – meist Studenten, die ihre Semesterkasse etwas auffüllten -, die noch im Sommer die Passanten mit ihrer Musik erfreut hatten, waren verschwunden. Niemand hatte sie vertrieben, aber es gab schlichtweg keinen mehr, der stehen geblieben und ihrer Musik zugehört hätte. Heutzutage blieben die Menschen nicht mehr gern in Trauben beieinander stehen, das wurde von den Behörden nicht gern gesehen.

Aus dem Lautsprecher über dem Eingang zur U-Bahn erschallte eine Ansage, welche die Bürger zum wiederholten Male an diesem Tage aufforderte, sich an die verschärften Sicherheitsbedingungen zu halten. Wenn möglich, sollte das Mitführen großer Taschen vermieden werden. Musikplayer durften zur Rücksichtnahme auf andere Fahrgäste in der Bahn nicht benutzt werden, auch unnötige Gespräche auf den Rolltreppen hatten zu unterbleiben. Bitte folgen Sie den Anweisungen des Sicherheitspersonals!

Steinberg trat von einem Fuß auf den anderen und rückte ein weiteres Mal seine Uniform zurecht. Seine Kameraden machten sich manchmal schon lustig über ihn, weil er so sorgfältig auf deren Sitz achtete, so als sei er nicht ein einfacher Beamter der III. Abteilung, sondern der Bezirkskommissar persönlich. Aber dieser milde Spott störte ihn nicht, er war stolz darauf, diese Uniform zu tragen und zur Elitepolizei des Staates zu gehören. Es war ihm nicht leicht gefallen, die Aufnahmeprüfung zu bestehen, die ihn vom einfachen Streifenpolizisten zum Mitglied dieser Organisation machte. Aber seine Überzeugung für die Sache hatte ihn bestärkt und er hatte es geschafft. Und nun stand er hier und führte am Checkpoint Platz der Revolution Passkontrollen durch. Nicht, dass ihn das frustriert hätte – jeder fing einmal klein an – aber er hörte nicht auf, von einer großen Karriere zu träumen. Er wollte dem Staat dienen, vor allem der neuen Regierung, in die er wie viele andere Menschen in der EAAU große Hoffnungen setzte. Auf den General, der uns voran marschiert!

Sein Kamerad hielt gerade einen jungen Mann zurück, dessen Ausweis ihm nicht gefallen hatte. Die Datenbank war unerbittlich, wurde beim Abgleich eine Auffälligkeit festgestellt, so gab es keine Diskussionen. Ein weiterer Beamter wurde herbei gewinkt und der Passant möglichst unauffällig in den Einsatzwagen verbracht. Steinberg verbrachte nur wenige Augenblicke damit, sich nach den Gründen für die Verhaftung zu fragen, vielleicht gehörte der Mann einer verbotenen Organisation an oder war seinen Nachbarn durch destruktives Verhalten aufgefallen. Sicher jedoch hatte er sich gegen die Ordnung des Staates gestellt, wie auch immer. Der Staat machte keine Fehler.

Die Uhr an Steinbergs Handgelenk zeigte 7.48 h an, gleich würde es soweit sein. Sein persönlicher Lichtblick des Tages. Und tatsächlich, da kam sie. Sie trug einen altmodischen, taillierten Mantel und eine Baskenmütze, unter die sie ihr brünettes Haar gestopft hatte. Ihre Nasenspitze war leicht gerötet und wie immer hatte sie es eilig. Steinberg musste sich ein wenig zwingen, sein dienstliches Gesicht aufzusetzen, als er ihr entgegen trat, um sie um ihren Ausweis zu bitten, aber wie immer konnte er nicht widerstehen. Er kannte die junge Frau nicht, aber laut ihrem Pass hieß sie Julia Hanson, das hatte er sich gemerkt. Und sie hatte die schönsten braunen Augen, die er je gesehen hatte.

„Darf ich bitte ihren Ausweis sehen, Madam?"

Sie wühlte in ihrer Handtasche und förderte nach einigen Sekunden ihre Datenkarte zutage, die er in das Lesegerät schob. Während Steinberg auf das Ergebnis wartete, versuchte er, ihr möglichst unauffällig ins Gesicht zu schauen. Sie lächelte nicht. Nun gut, die Kontrolle stellte auch sicherlich keinen angenehmen Tagesanfang dar.

„Bitte, Sir, ich habe es eilig, dauert das noch lange?"

Steinberg musste sich selbst eingestehen, dass er die Sache verzögerte, um sie länger ansehen zu können. Laut ihrer Datenkarte war sie fünfundzwanzig und studierte an einer der Universitäten von Metropolis Raumfahrttechnik. „Nur noch eine Sekunde, Madam", sagte er freundlicher, als es die Beamten der III. Abteilung üblicherweise taten. „Das System ist manchmal etwas langsam."

Als er ihr die Karte zurückgab, bedankte sie sich knapp und eilte davon. Steinberg sah ihr nach, wie sie die Treppen zur U-Bahnstation hinunter eilte. Eines Tages, so nahm er sich vor, werde ich sie fragen, ob sie mit mir einen Kaffee trinken geht.

XXXX

Julia Hanson sah hastig auf ihre Uhr, noch eine Minute, bis ihre U-Bahn zur Universität abfuhr. Wie üblich war sie spät dran, und dann war sie schon wieder in die Kontrolle geraten. Langsam wurde ihr die Sache unheimlich, es war immer der selbe Beamte, der sie kontrollierte. Stand sie bereits unter Beobachtung des Geheimdienstes? Nur mit Mühe hatte sie ihre Panik verbergen können, um sich nicht zu verraten. Wie seltsam sie dieser Typ angesehen hatte, mit einem dämlichen Grinsen, so als wisse er mehr als sie. Julia hasste diese fanatischen Anhänger des neuen Systems, junge Männer und Frauen, die vor der Machtübernahme wahrscheinlich zu viel Langeweile in ihrem Leben gehabt hatten und nun einen Sinn darin sahen, andere Menschen ihre neu gewonnene Macht spüren zu lassen.

Rechts und links flogen die animierten Anzeigetafeln an ihr vorbei. Werbung für alle möglichen Produkte, so wie vor dem Machtwechsel auch, aber auch Propagandabotschaften der Partei und die allgegenwärtigen Porträts des Generals, der nun den Staat regierte. Der Mann, hinter dessen sympathischen Gesicht sich Grausamkeit und Menschenverachtung verbargen. Auch auf dem Bahnsteig selbst liefen auf einem meterhohen Display die regimetreuen Nachrichten. Angeblich stand die Beseitigung aller Probleme, mit denen sich die vorherigen Regierungen erfolglos herum geplagt hatten, nun unmittelbar bevor.

Gerade als Julia den Bahnsteig erreicht hatte, fuhr ihre Bahn ein. Mit dem Menschenstrom quetschte sie sich in den wie üblich überfüllten Zug hinein und suchte sich rasch einen Platz zum Festhalten. Auch hier fuhren Beamte der III. Abteilung mit, erkennbar an ihren schwarzen Uniformen. Wie viele zivile Ermittler sich unter die Fahrgäste gemischt hatten, wusste allerdings niemand zu sagen. In der Bahn sprach ohnehin niemand mehr über etwas Politisches, dazu musste man schon extrem leichtsinnig sein. Es hieß, zusätzlich zu den Beamten gäbe es auch Mikrofone in den Waggons, die jedes Wort aufzeichneten.

Julia stand unangenehm nahe bei einem der Uniformierten, dessen Uniform nach Zigarettenqualm und Schweiß roch. Soviel zum Slogan der Reinigenden Flamme, dass sie für geordnete Verhältnisse stand. Erleichtert stieg sie aus, als sie ihre Station erreicht hatte und hetzte auch hier die Rolltreppe hinauf. In zehn Minuten begann ihre Vorlesung, der Hörsaal würde wie immer ebenso überfüllt sein wie die U-Bahn. Wahrscheinlich würde sie wieder keinen Stuhl bekommen oder sich mit einem unbequemen Sitzplatz auf der Fensterbank begnügen müssen.

Doch sie hatte Glück, in der vorderen Reihe war noch ein Platz frei und sie breitete ihre Unterlagen vor sich aus. Während der Vorlesung eilten ihre Gedanken allerdings immer wieder zu der Kontrolle an diesem Morgen zurück. Schon das siebte Mal in zehn Tagen und immer der selbe Beamte. Was als unwohles Gefühl in ihrem Magen begonnen hatte, steigerte sich langsam zu blanker Panik. Jeder wusste, dass die III. Abteilung Überwachungslisten führte, auf denen diejenigen Bürger geführt wurden, die angeblich oder tatsächlich mit der Opposition sympathisierten. Diese Methode diente vor allem der Einschüchterung – zudem hoffte das System darauf, dass die Verdächtigten sich verrieten und Kontakt zu den echten Oppositionellen suchten. Viele Menschen waren daraufhin schon auf Nimmerwiedersehen verschwunden, niemand wusste recht, wohin.

Julia absolvierte ihre Vorlesungen an diesem Vormittag mit Ungeduld, dann aß sie rasch ein billiges Mittagessen in der Mensa. Einen flüchtigen Bekannten, der sie auf einen Kaffee einladen wollte, wimmelte sie freundlich, aber bestimmt ab, denn sie hatte heute noch Wichtigeres zu tun.

Ihr Weg führte sie wieder zur U-Bahn, aber sie fuhr nicht nach Hause in ihre kleine Wohnung zurück. Stattdessen wählte sie einen anderen Zug, der in die entgegengesetzte Richtung von Metropolis fuhr. Eine halbe Stunde später betrat sie einen gepflegten Wohnblock in einem der Mittelstandsviertel der Hauptstadt. Vor der Häuserreihe gab es einen kleinen Park mir Spielplatz, auf dem einige Kinder herum tollten und ein Mann seinen Hund ausführte. Julia schenkte ihnen kaum Beachtung, sondern betrat stattdessen den Hausflur und nahm den Fahrstuhl zum zehnten Stock. Dort angelangt hielt sie vor einer der Türen inne und klingelte an.

„Julia, kommen Sie rasch herein!" Frau Fukuda sah sich hastig nach rechts und links um und fuhr gedämpft fort: „Sie wissen doch, die Nachbarn."

Julia schlüpfte durch die Tür, die Frau Fukuda eilig hinter ihr schloß. Höflich zog sie ihre Schuhe von den Füßen und ließ sich mit einem Wangenkuss begrüßen. „Ist Yoshi da?"

„Ja, er ist in seinem Zimmer und wartet schon auf Sie." Die Japanerin fuhr Julia kurz mit dem Handrücken über die Wange. „Ich mache mir solche Sorgen um Sie, dass Sie das Risiko eingehen, uns zu besuchen. Sie sind so ein nettes Mädchen."

„Ich mache doch nur einen Freundschaftsbesuch, das wird doch wohl noch nicht verboten sein?" Julia lächelte gezwungen. „Yoshi ist doch mein Kommilitone."

„Er war es zumindest", seufzte Frau Fukuda. „Möchten Sie einen Yasmintee?"

„Danke, das wäre wirklich nicht schlecht, Frau Fukuda."

Yoshi wohnte wieder bei seinen Eltern, seitdem er sein Stipendium verloren hatte. Wie Julia hatte er Raumfahrttechnik studiert, bis das Regime des Generals beschlossen hatte, dass in der EAAU ansässige Asiaten keine technischen Fächer mehr studieren durften. Das Risiko des Geheimnisverrats sei zu groß, hieß es, auch wenn das hanebüchener Unsinn war. Die großen technischen Geheimnisse wurden von den Firmen gehütet und nicht an den Universitäten gelehrt. Nun studierte Yoshi eines der Fächer, das noch keinen Beschränkungen unterlag, einfach nur, um sich nicht aufzugeben.

Seinen Eltern erging es nicht viel besser. Vor Jahren waren sie aus den VOR geflohen, weil sie dort wegen ihrer Religionsausübung verfolgt worden waren, sie hatten ein Leben in Freiheit gesucht. Frau Fukuda fand schnell Arbeit als Ingenieurin in einer Baufirma, ihr Mann arbeitete als Biologe an einem Forschungsinstitut. Dann kam der Militärputsch im September und machte alles zunichte. Der Chef der Baufirma zeigte ein wenig Courage und behielt Frau Fukuda, offiziell als Sekretärin, aber ihr Mann verlor seinen Job als Dozent und gab nun Nachhilfeunterricht in einer privaten Schule. Lange würde die Familie ihren Lebensstandard nicht mehr halten können.

Julia hatte es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht, Yoshi mit allen Unterlagen, die sie im Studium erhielt, auf dem Laufenden zu halten. Sie wusste, wie sehr er an dieser Ausbildung gehangen hatte, vielmehr als sie. Nachdem sie angeklopft hatte, betrat sie sein kleines Zimmer.

Wie immer freute er sich riesig, sie zu sehen, als sei es eine Überraschung, dass sie überhaupt noch zu ihm kam. Kein Wunder, viele Bürger der EAAU machten seit dem Machtwechsel einen Bogen um ihre asiatischen Nachbarn. Zwar war das von der Regierung bisher noch nicht gefordert worden, aber man konnte ja nie wissen. Manch einer mochte die Schreckensgeschichten auch glauben, welche das System verbreitete.

Nachdem Frau Fukuda den Tee gebracht hatte, unterhielten sie sich lange über die neuesten Ereignisse an der Universität und sprachen den Lehrstoff gemeinsam durch. Julia gestand sich ein, dass auch sie davon profitierte, denn Yoshi verstand vieles besser als sie selbst und erklärte es ihr geduldig. Die Zeit verging wie im Flug und bald löste sich die beklommene Stimmung. Sie lachten und scherzten miteinander, so als ginge das Leben draußen weiter wie immer, ohne den General und seine Anhänger. Es gab trotzdem noch Freundschaft und ganz banale Dinge wie Kinofilme, Bücher und Musik.

„Eine Drohne!" zischte Yoshi plötzlich leise.

Julia reagierte instinktiv, wie sie es schon einige Male getan hatte. Sie duckte sich auf den Boden und kauerte sich im toten Winkel unter der Fensterbank zusammen, während Yoshi sich an seinen Schreibtisch setzte und sich unbeteiligt gab. Draußen vor dem Fenster sirrte wie eine übergroße Hummel die neueste Erfindung des Systems, ein fliegender Überwachungsroboter, ausgestattet mit einem Kameraauge und einer Abhörvorrichtung. Man wusste nie, wo diese Apparate als nächstes auftauchen würden, und genau darin lag ihre einschüchternde Wirkung. Urplötzlich erschienen sie vor Fenstern, in Gärten oder in öffentlichen Einrichtungen.

Julia beobachtete, wie Yoshi auf die Tasten seines PC Keyboards einhieb, als schreibe er an einer wichtigen Semesterarbeit. Ihr Herz klopfte bis zum Hals. Hatten sie die Drohne rechtzeitig entdeckt, oder verharrte sie schon eine Weile vor dem Fenster? Vielleicht trog ihr ungutes Gefühl vom Morgen sie ja nicht und die III. Abteilung war schon auf sie angesetzt.

Nach unendlich langen Minuten sagte Yoshi: „Du kannst aufstehen, sie ist weg."

„Bist du sicher? Manchmal kommen sie auch plötzlich zurück."

„Willst du denn ewig da unten bleiben?"

„Natürlich nicht", erwiderte sie gereizt. „Aber es ist wohl besser, wenn ich jetzt verschwinde."

„Wirst du wiederkommen?" fragte er ängstlich. Er brauchte nicht laut auszusprechen, was ihn bewegte, Julia wusste es auch so. Er hatte Angst, dass sie sich von ihm lossagen würde, wie das auch schon seine anderen so genannten Freunde getan hatten.

„Klar komme ich wieder", erwiderte sie bemüht unbekümmert. „Morgen um die selbe Zeit? Bist du da?"

„Wo sollte ich schon sein? Höchstens in einem Literaturseminar."

„Also dann!"

Sie verabschiedeten sich mit einem Wangenkuss voneinander, dann suchte sie ihre Sachen zusammen. Auch Frau Fukuda wünschte ihr alles Gute und gab ihr ein paar Plätzchen mit, ihre Art, ihr zu zeigen, wie gern sie die junge Frau mochte. Auf dem Weg die Treppe hinunter fühlte sie sich schon ein wenig besser und summte vor sich hin. Schwungvoll öffnete sie die Haustür.

Draußen wartete sie. Die Drohne. Sie verharrte nur eine Sekunde vor ihrem Gesicht und surrte dann in den Himmel davon.

XXXX

Auch an diesem Morgen war sie pünktlich, und wieder ließ Steinberg es sich nicht nehmen, ihren Pass zu kontrollieren. Wie üblich schob er ihre Datenkarte so langsam wie möglich in das Lesegerät und wartete auf die Freigabe. Mit einiger Freude stellte er fest, dass das Computersystem an diesem Tag tatsächlich langsamer als sonst zu arbeiten schien, so dass er einen ausgiebigen Blick auf die junge Frau werfen konnte. Endlich tat sich etwas und fast bedauernd las er das Ergebnis ab.

Aber das konnte nicht sein. Er schaute noch einmal hin.

„Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung, Sir?" fragte sie mit leiser Panik in der Stimme.

„Nein, nein, alles ok, Sie können passieren."

„Vielen Dank." Sie steckte ihre Karte ein und ging weiter.

Steinberg sah ihr hinterher. Aber nichts war in Ordnung. Er musste einen Vermerk machen. Julia Hanson war zu einer verdächtigen Person geworden. Wie konnte das sein? Sie war doch eine ganz normale junge Studentin, die nur zur Universität fuhr. Er musste sie darauf ansprechen, aber wie?

Einige Tage vergingen, aber es gab keine Möglichkeit, ihr einen Wink zu geben, und er schrieb weiter seine Vermerke, so wie es auch die anderen Kontrollposten tun würden.

Die Gelegenheit kam auf schreckliche Weise in Form eines Bombenattentats, das auf den U-Bahnhof verübt wurde. Es sollte nie geklärt werden, wer hinter dem Anschlag steckte, offiziell selbstverständlich asiatische Terroristen. Vielleicht aber auch das Regime selbst, um Angst und Schrecken zu verbreiten.

Steinberg wäre fast in Panik in den Bahnhof hinunter gerannt, um nach Julia zu sehen, aber seine Kameraden hielten ihn zurück, er solle auf die Rettungsteams warten. Bald hörte man schon die Sirenen der Krankenwagen heulen. Aus dem Eingangsschacht stieg dunkler Qualm auf, der das Atmen erschwerte und die Sicht nahm. Irgendwann jedoch kam sie die Treppe hinauf, gemeinsam mit einigen anderen Passanten, die wie durch ein Wunder nur leicht verletzt worden waren. Sie selbst blutete aus einer Wunde an der Stirn.

Jens trat auf sie zu. „Kann ich Ihnen helfen, Madam?"

Sie schenkte ihm einen misstrauischen Blick.

„Wir haben Verbandszeug im Einsatzwagen, ich könnte mich um Ihre Verletzung kümmern."

„Das wäre nett von Ihnen", erwiderte sie ohne sonderliche Begeisterung.

Sie folgte ihm zum Fahrzeug hinüber und ließ sich geduldig die Wunde reinigen und mit Spraypflaster verbinden. Die Verletzung war zum Glück nicht tief und hörte schnell auf zu bluten. Außer dem Schrecken schien ihr sonst nichts passiert zu sein, daher hatte sie es eilig, ihren Weg fortzusetzen. Jens kämpfte gegen das Gefühl der Enttäuschung an.

„Hören Sie", sagte er hastig, „wollen Sie sich nicht erst einmal einen Moment hinsetzen, um wieder zur Ruhe zu kommen? Ich könnte eine halbe Stunde Pause machen und Sie auf einen Kaffee einladen. Natürlich nur, wenn Sie das wollen."

Wieder dieser misstrauische Blick. „Eigentlich habe ich keine Zeit."

„Das ist schade, ich wollte Sie nämlich eigentlich schon längst einmal gefragt haben."

Nun zeigte ihr Gesicht Überraschung. „Tatsächlich? Also gut, meine Vorlesung schaffe ich ohnehin nicht mehr. Wo gehen wir hin?"

XXXX

Eigentlich entbehrte die Situation nicht einer gewissen Komik, dachte Julia und nippte an ihrem Kaffee. Da machte sie sich seit Tagen Sorgen, dass dieser Beamte von der III. Abteilung sie auf dem Kieker hatte, und dabei fand er sie wohl einfach nur nett. Blieb die Frage offen, wer ihr sonst die Drohne auf den Hals gehetzt hatte, wusste vielleicht jemand von der Universität, mit wem sie sich heimlich traf?

Dieser Steinberg gab sich alle erdenkliche Mühe, einen guten Eindruck bei ihr zu unterlassen. Wäre nicht die schwarze Uniform gewesen, sie hätte ihn fast sympathisch gefunden. Zudem schien er ihr etwas wichtiges sagen zu wollen, sich aber nicht zu trauen. Gespannt wartete sie darauf, ob er es noch preisgeben würde.

„Ich bin froh, dass Sie doch noch mitgekommen sind", sagte er. „Seit Tagen habe ich überlegt, Sie mal einzuladen, aber ich wollte nicht aufdringlich sein. Nur schade, dass es erst zu einem so schrecklichen Attentat kommen musste."

„Ja, furchtbar", entgegnete sie bedrückt. „Wer tut nur so etwas?"

„Jemand, der unser System erschüttern will. Oppositionelle, was weiß ich wer. Ich hoffe nur, dass sie die Typen erwischen."

„Das hoffe ich auch." Sie seufzte. „Werden Sie an den Ermittlungen beteiligt sein?"

„Ich? Ich bin doch nur ein einfacher Streifenbeamter. Nein, das klärt das Zentralkommissariat. Wir sind nur ausführendes Organ." Er beugte sich vor und senkte die Stimme. „Übrigens bin ich froh zu hören, dass Sie Taten wie die heutige entschieden ablehnen."

Julia fragte sich, was die Bemerkung bedeuten sollte. „Natürlich bin ich gegen so etwas, welcher vernünftige Mensch verübt denn Attentate gegen unschuldige Passanten?"

„Ich meine ja nur", er räusperte sich, zögerte einen Moment und gab sich dann einen Ruck. „Hören Sie, eigentlich dürfte ich Ihnen das ja gar nicht sagen, aber Sie stehen auf der Beobachtungsliste. Es erschien mir so unglaublich, als ich es vor ein paar Tagen auf dem Display sah..."

Julia spürte, wie ihr die Röte ins Gesicht stieg. „Wie? Wieso? Ich habe doch nichts Ungesetzliches getan..."

„Daran zweifele ich keinen Moment. Deshalb wollte ich Sie ja auch warnen. Vielleicht gibt es ja jemanden in Ihrer Umgebung, der ungesetzliche Kontakte hat."

„Aber wer sollte das sein?"

„Ein flüchtiger Bekannter vielleicht?"

Erneut erwachte das Misstrauen in Julia. Vielleicht tat dieser Beamte ja nur so freundlich, um sie über die Fukudas auszuhorchen. „Meine Bekannten sind ebenso normale, friedliche Menschen wie ich."

„Sagen Sie", er zögerte erneut. „Würden Sie mir erlauben, das für Sie zu klären?"

„Warum sollten Sie das tun?" Ein anderer Gedanke drängte sich ihr auf. „Erwarten Sie etwa eine Gegenleistung dafür?"

„Nein, keine Gegenleistung." Er errötete ein wenig, so als lese er ihre Gedanken. „Nun ja, vielleicht doch. Eventuell gehen Sie ja noch mal mit mir einen Kaffee trinken."

Sie lächelte. Da erwartete ein vollkommen unbekannter Mann von ihr, das sie Vertrauen zu ihm fasste, noch dazu ein Beamter der III. Abteilung. Die Welt war schon verrückt. „Also gut, den Kaffee können Sie haben." Sie lachte unsicher. „Und Sie meinen, das bringt etwas?"

„Mein Vorgesetzter ist ein Mann, mit dem man gut reden kann."

„Also dann."

Schließlich hatte sie nichts mehr zu verlieren.

XXXX

Steinberg gönnte sich einen Tagtraum von einer gemeinsamen Zukunft mit Julia, während er auf den Termin mit seinem Kommissar wartete. Die Partei förderte es, wenn ihre Mitglieder Familien gründeten, schließlich galt es, der Masse der asiatischen Bevölkerung etwas entgegenzusetzen. Vielleicht verhalf es ihm sogar zu einem Sprung auf der Karriereleiter. Als Kommissar Santini ihn schließlich in sein Büro bat, fühlte er sich beschwingt und zuversichtlich. Der ältere Mann begrüßte ihn dann auch wie üblich mit einem väterlichen Lächeln.

„Nun, mein lieber Steinberg, was kann ich für Sie tun?"

Santini war so etwas wie Steinbergs Mentor geworden, seitdem er der III. Abteilung beigetreten war, ein ruhiger, überlegt handelnder älterer Offizier, der junge Talente förderte. „Sir, ich habe da ein Problem, bei dem ich Sie um Hilfe bitten möchte."

Santini lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück. „Nur zu, Erzählen Sie."

„Nun, es geht um Folgendes", begann Jens zögernd. „Nehmen wir einmal an, Sie kennen jemanden, der Ihnen als absolut vertrauenswürdig erscheint, jemand, der sich niemals kritisch dem General oder der Partei gegenüber geäußert hat, und plötzlich wird gegen diese Person der Vorwurf erhoben, sie habe ungesetzliche Kontakte, was würden Sie tun?"

„Handelt es sich denn um einen konkreten Fall?" Santini lehnte sich vor und zeigte sein väterliches Lächeln. „Kommen Sie schon, Steinberg, Sie müssen mir schon vertrauen, wenn ich Ihnen helfen soll. Hat sich ein Verwandter von Ihnen in Schwierigkeiten gebracht?"

„Nein, kein Verwandter." Steinberg wurde plötzlich bewusst, worauf er sich da eingelassen hatte, er setzte sich für eine ihm vollkommen unbekannte Frau ein. Aber er hatte es ihr versprochen und würde sein Versprechen halten. „Eine Bekannte von mir steht seit einer Woche auf der Liste der zu überwachenden Personen und ich würde der Sache gern nachgehen."

„Eine Bekannte? Eine junge Dame vielleicht?" Der Kommissar nickte verständnisvoll. „Sie mögen sie wohl, habe ich Recht?"

„Sie ist mir in der Tat sehr sympathisch", entgegnete Steinberg verlegen. „Nun ja, ich hoffe, dass wir uns bald näher kommen."

„Steinberg, Steinberg, Sie machen mir ja Sachen!" Lachend schüttelte Santini den Kopf. „Also gut, ich verspreche Ihnen, dass ich mich um die Sache kümmern werde."

„Ich hatte gehofft, selbst ein wenig nachforschen zu dürfen, Sir."

Santini seufzte. „Ich fürchte, das wird nicht gehen, schließlich sind Sie nicht ganz unparteiisch. Aber machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, ich werde Ihre Interessen schon ordentlich vertreten."

Eine Woge der Erleichterung durchflutete Steinberg. Es würde alles gut werden, Santini hielt seine Zusagen immer ein. „Ich danke Ihnen, Sir, das ist mir wirklich eine große Hilfe."

„Aber ich bin doch immer für meine Leute da, Steinberg. So, und jetzt gehen Sie nach Hause und genießen Sie Ihren Feierabend."

XXXX

Jens wartete am nächsten Morgen schon sehnsüchtig auf Julias Erscheinen. Im Einsatzwagen hatte er eine Schachtel Pralinen für sie liegen, was seine Kameraden schon zu allerhand Spötteleien veranlasst hatte. Aber das machte ihm nichts aus, denn er war sich sicher, dass er sie heute dazu bringen konnte, mit ihm auszugehen. Seine Uhr zeigte 7.48 h, gleich würde sie erscheinen um zu ihrer U-Bahn zu hasten. Seine Vorfreude steigerte sich ins Unermessliche und er trat von einem Fuß auf den anderen.

Die Sekunden vergingen quälend langsam, wieder und wieder sah er in die Richtung, aus der sie jeden Morgen kam. Fast vergaß er sogar, seinen Pflichten als Kontrollposten nachzukommen. Aus Sekunden wurden Minuten. Bald zeigte die Uhr 8.45 h, und Julia war immer noch nicht erschienen. Steinberg war enttäuscht und ließ es an einem Passanten aus, weil er sich machtlos fühlte. Der Mann fügte sich schicksalsergeben der Drohung durch die schwarze Uniform.

„Na, kommt sie nicht?" frotzelte einer seiner Kameraden. „Bist wohl nicht ihr Typ!"

Jens sagte sich, dass sie wohl krank sei. Aber sie erschien auch am nächsten Tag nicht, ebenso wenig wie am Tag darauf. Irgendwann nahm er die Pralinen und warf sie weg. Er redete sich ein, dass sie einfach einen anderen Weg zur Universität nahm, weil sie nichts mit ihm zu tun haben wollte, aber tief in seinem Herzen wusste er es besser und fühlte sich schuldig. Sie würde nie wieder zu einer Universität fahren. Nie wieder eine U-Bahn nehmen. Er fühlte sich niedergeschlagen, aber so waren nun einmal die Fakten. Das System hatte reagiert und das System irrte sich nie...


End file.
